The QUISTOR special Quadrupole RF Power Supply was designed and fabricated by Extranuclear Laboratories, Inc. and delivered to NIH in May, l982. The High Q head for the QUISTOR is adjusted to couple this device with the QPS and Triax flange of the quadrupole mass spectrometer. Additional pulse electronics will be required to initiate the study of storage capabilities of QUISTOR (approximately $22,000). Development of a three-dimensional ion store and its application to mass spectrometry may result in improvements of detection capabilities of existing instruments and may increase limits of detection of compounds of biological interest.